


Blood Cried out for Blood

by Innwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innwich/pseuds/Innwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel met Claire again on a lonely road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Cried out for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I saw any spoilers about Claire, but this hasn’t been completely jossed yet. : )

Castiel drove down a deserted road in Kansas. It was the dead of night, but he didn’t need to sleep, and he could make better time at night when the roads weren’t congested with commuters.

The cornfield outside his car was silent. Castiel had turned off his radio, and he only had the noises of the old engine for company.

The empty road stretched on for miles, and the dotted markings blurred into one long mesmerizing line that kept appearing on the horizon of the road. Which was why Castiel didn’t see the teenager standing in the middle of the road until it was nearly too late.

Castiel yanked at the steering wheel and stepped on the brake. The car squealed to a stop inches from the girl. As soon as Castiel caught his breath, he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

“Are you alright?” Castiel said.

“I’m not hurt,” the girl said, still standing in front of the car. Castiel squinted. She glowed brighter than the headlights that were shining on her white T-shirt.

“I know you,” Castiel said.

“You should,” the girl said. “I’m possessing your vessel’s child.”

Castiel looked closer at her. She was lit up by an angel’s grace, though Castiel couldn’t see her true face. She had long blonde hair. Her eyes were pale and large on her round face. The body was noticeably older than it’d been the last time Castiel had seen her, but there was no mistaking an old vessel. “Claire?”

“Does your vessel have other offspring?”

“You are hiding your face from me,” Castiel said. “Who are you?”

“My identity is irrelevant,” the angel said. “But you may call me by my vessel’s name.”

“You’ve forsaken her,” Claire said.

“What are you talking about?” Castiel said.

“She was left alone in the world. Her mother was struck down by a car,” Claire said. “You promised you would protect them. Her father promised he would protect them.”

“I had to stop the Apocalypse,” Castiel said, but his protest sounded weak to his ears. He wetted his lips but his tongue was dry. “I was busy.”

“Busy playing God, perhaps,” Claire said.

“Why would you possess this girl?” Castiel said.

“The girl walked miles to find her father. I merely answered her prayers.”

“Angels don’t answer prayers,” Castiel said.

“Blood cries out for blood,” Claire said, pulling out an angel sword, “in more ways than one. You’ve killed far too many of our brethren, Castiel. I had to find you.”

By the time Castiel saw the glint of silver in her hand, he pulled out his sword. But he’d been standing too close to Claire, and he was too slow on the uptake.

Claire grabbed Castiel by his neck. Her palm was small and soft. The gesture was almost a mockery of that time Castiel had held Jimmy by the chin before he re-possessed him. “You were our leader, and you’ve forsaken us.”

Castiel used the hilt of his sword to hit her in the jaw. Claire stumbled back and landed clumsily, unused to her human body. She yelled in pain when Castiel stepped on her wrist and broke it. Castiel kicked the sword from her hand, and watched the sword roll into the cluster of corn stalks. Castiel held the tip of his sword against her chest, an act that he was too familiar with by now.

Claire didn’t move under the unspoken threat of death. A bruise was blooming on her jaw where Castiel had hit her. Claire stared up at Castiel with wet eyes that looked so much like his, and said, “Will you kill me, Father?”

Castiel hesitated. For a moment, he could almost believe the human Claire was talking to talk to him. But angels were not above lying, and tried as she might, she sounded nothing like the girl who had called him her Daddy.

“You’re not my daughter,” Castiel said, and slid his sword into her heart.

White light poured out of Claire’s mouth and eyes; it lit up the cornfield and glowed brighter than the stars. Claire let out an unearthly scream as she arched from the ground. Castiel held onto the sword, pushing it firmly into her body. He wasn’t certain Jimmy’s soul had left his body, but he hoped that Jimmy didn’t have to see what he was doing.

The night quieted. Claire fell onto her back. Imprints of wings were burnt onto the road.

Castiel knelt and pulled Claire onto his knees. He let Claire leaned back against him, so she was sitting on the ground instead of lying on it. He only managed to hold half of her in an awkward embrace, for she was no longer the little girl he’d once known.

Castiel took out his cell phone and thumbed the speed dial number for Dean.

“Hey,” Dean mumbled. He must’ve been sleeping.

“I need help,” Castiel said.

“Who is this? Cas? Where are-”

Castiel hung up on Dean. Dean would track the GPS location of his phone and find him, but Claire was cooling too rapidly in his arms.

Castiel pressed a hand over her heart, and attempted to close her wound and shock her heart into beating again. The wound healed sluggishly, though the blood remained in her shirt. Castiel poured more grace into Claire, trying to make her body work again. He’d done this before to Dean and Sam, but he’d had their souls those times he’d make the attempts.

Claire’s soul was nowhere in sight. Castiel couldn’t feel a soul in a ten mile radius.

Her blood was staining his fingers and seeping under his nails. Her nerve cells were firing their last electrical signals.

Castiel could feel the cells in her skin, her hair, and her blood. Under his fingers, he felt the DNA nestled in each of her cells. He shared similar genetic materials with Claire.

The molecules of her skin felt strangely familiar. He touched her face and marveled at the strangeness of his molecules bumping against hers: This human was born of his flesh. Perhaps Castiel had been residing in his vessel for too long and had started thinking of Jimmy’s body as his own, but Claire was a piece of him and he her. This must be what his Father felt when he created the angels and gave them life.

This must be what it felt like to cradle a piece of his creation in his arms.

Angels didn’t procreate. They protected and they destroyed. They weren’t creatures made of flesh and blood. They were energy and light. They were all created by their Father.

Castiel hugged the body closer. He didn’t know Claire Novak, but she was the closest thing he could ever get to a daughter.

Though Claire’s skin cells were still alive, her brain cells were dead, and her organs were shutting down. Her blood was settling and gravitating towards the back of her body. It would leave large livid spots on her skin several hours later.

Claire’s body grew cold in the night air, except for her shoulders where Castiel had been holding her.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel laid Claire down on a clean patch of ground, away from the ashes that his sister had left behind in her death. Claire had been born a human; she should lie in peace as a human. Unlike Castiel, she would get to rest in the fields of the Lord, the fields that he’d promised Jimmy a long time ago.

Castiel bowed his head in silence. There was a death in the family.


End file.
